I'm in love
by EverlastingBoredom
Summary: I've currently been obsessing over the Counting Crows song 'Accidentally in Love' and this idea just came to me when I was listening to it. And usually when I get an idea like this I cannot focus on anything else until I write it so, here it is! Song fic, I guess... slight humor.


**So, I was listening to Accidentally In Love by Counting Cows and this idea popped into my head. And I couldn't just ignore it, right? ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It or it's characters.**

* * *

"Come on guys, we're going to be late if you don't get in the van NOW!" Rudy screamed from outside the dojo. Suddenly, the glass doors flew open and Jerry, Eddie, and Milton, all raced to the van like a stampede of wild bulls. Jerry, who had been in front of the other two, tripped over a rock just a few feet from the van and went face first into the ground. Milton and Eddie, who were hot on his tail, weren't able to stop in time, and rammed into Jerry just as he was trying to stand up, resulting in the three landing in a jumbled up mess in front of Rudy. The sensei rolled his eyes before setting down the clipboard in his hands and helping them out.

"Seriously guys, we don't have time for fooling around" Rudy lightly chided as he dusted Milton off.

"Jerry's the one who tripped over a little rock!" Eddie argued, pointing at the boy who was straightening his vest. Jerry turned to the dark-skinned boy.

"Hey, that rock was bigger up close!" He countered. "And you didn't have to run into me"

"You-!"

"Come on, no fighting" Rudy intervened. "Just get in the van or else I will go all Rudy on all of you!"

The three students stumbled out apologies before quickly climbing into the vehicle, claiming their seats for the long ride. Rudy was about to close the door when he saw two seats empty and asked, "Where's Kim and Jack?"

"Behind-""AHHHH!""-you"

Rudy whipped around, a hand clutching his heart, as he saw Jack looking at him with his eyebrows raised. Kim snickered beside him.

"Dude, don't scare me like that!" Rudy exclaimed hotly, more angry with the girly scream he let out than Jack scaring him. The latter gave a quick nod and turned to grab Kim's bag before heading to the back to put them in, lightly chuckling on his way as he thought back to the reaction he got. Kim went to get in the van but a look in it made her stop short of the door.

The black van their sensei had rented could hold up to 8 people, that is, when most of the third row seating wasn't taken up with luggage. _Seriously, how much stuff does Rudy need to take with him? Not even I take that much!_ Kim thought as she turned her attention back to the last two empty seats. Eddie had gotten the front seat, having got it before Jack this time, and Milton was the only one small enough to fit in the very stuffed third row so that left Jerry, and he was sitting at the other side by the window. _  
_

Just then, Jack came to her side, glancing at her curiously. He knew Kim wasn't very fond of car trips, mostly because she got extremely nauseas on long rides, and being situated between two people didn't help her either. He remembered the last time they went to a competition this far away and took the van. That car ride had not ended well for the van...or Milton's shirt. "Do you want to switch seats with me?" Jack offered. Kim shook her head.

"No, I'll be alright" She replied, though there was still doubt in her voice and he heard it. He was about to tell her it was fine with him if she wanted to do it, but as he opened his mouth-

"Come on guys, just get in the van already!" Rudy's shout interrupted him, the sensei currently sitting in the driver's seat, ready to hit the gas pedal. Kim quickly got in and sat in the middle while Jack followed her and sat on the seat to her right, closing the door behind him. "Finally"

As he took a glance at the front, Jack vaguely wondered if Rudy had even combined his hair that morning as he looked at it, able to see bits and pieces sticking out from random places. It wasn't too early, 8:00 am to be exact, but Rudy had overslept by accident and they needed to be at the competition at 2 o'clock. The town that was holding it was about five hours, without traffic, from Seaford.

Nearly thirty minutes in, they had to pull over. Rudy was not very happy about that, but since it was because Kim nearly puked on Jerry, who screamed for the sensei to stop the car, he let it slide. Once her stomach had settled down and she finally got the awful taste out of her mouth, Kim made her way back to the van and was about to step into it when Jack grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"No way, you are not sitting there again, you're switching with me" He stated, and when she tried to protest, he cut her off, "Don't even try, Kim, you'll sit there even if I have to force you"

She didn't really feel up to arguing as she nodded in consent, it's not like she liked to be sick either. Once they were in and the door was closed, she turned and shot him a grateful smile. "Thanks Jack"

"Anytime" He smiled back at her. They stayed in that position, just looking at each other when Jerry groaned.

"It's not going to be like this the entire trip, is it?" He asked with a slight whine, gesturing to the atmosphere change around the two. Milton sighed, leaning up so he was in between Kim and Jerry's headrests.

"I'm afraid it is" He said, glancing at Kim and Jack. The two black belts seemed to realize what they were doing and blushed, looking away.

Jerry groaned again and put earphones in his ears, raising the volume so loud that Milton could hear every word from his seat in the back, and Jerry looked out his window.

* * *

Milton frowned as the minutes went by, boredom slowly creeping inside of him. He had brought a book to read, but after tripping over Jerry before they got in the van, Milton believed it fell out and was still sitting next to the curb at this very second.

He couldn't talk with Jerry, the boy wouldn't even hear a single word, and Eddie and Rudy had already picked up a conversation of their own, plus if he wanted them to hear him, he'd have to almost shout. Milton would've talked with Jack, but it was slightly amusing the way he kept glancing at the blonde next to him, and Milton didn't really have anything he could talk to him about. Same with Kim.

The ginger leaned back in his seat with a sigh and focused his attention out the window, watching the cars pass by, a rather depressed look taking hold of his features. _If only Julie could've come_ He thought. After five minutes, he couldn't take the silence in the back and leaned forward, asking loud enough so Rudy and Eddie could hear him, "Hey, can you guys turn the radio on?"

"Sure thing Milton!" Eddie replied before pressing the knob. Static immediately filled the van and he quickly went to work on finding a good station.

* * *

Kim blinked slowly and brought her focus to the seat in front of her, shaking her head slightly, her eyes feeling dry. _I've been staring at nothing for too long_ She thought as she glanced around the van. So far, three hours had passed and they were more than halfway there with just an hour and a half left. Jerry had found it rather comfortable to press his face against the window as he snored loudly, and Jack was playing some game on his phone.

She looked in the back and saw Milton staring out the window, eyes in a dreamy gaze. The front was still filled with talking as Eddie and Rudy had taken it upon themselves to never let the van go silent.

Kim silently sighed as she went back to looking out the window again. Just then, she heard a familiar song and she started to quietly sing along.

_The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart_

_Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl_

_The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love_

_But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated_

_I start thinking about it, _

_I almost forgot what it was like_

_To know when it feels right_

Her eyes darted to Jack, the boy still looking down at his phone, seemingly oblivious.

_Cause with you_

_I can let my hair down _

_I can say anything crazy_

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground_

_With nothing but a T-shirt on_

_I never felt so beautiful_

_Baby as I do now_

_Now that I'm with you _

_With you, with you, with you_

_Now that I'm with you_

_You speak and it's like a song_

_And just like that all my walls come down_

_It's like a private joke just meant for us to know_

_I relate to you naturally_

_Everybody else just fades away_

_Sometimes it's hard to breathe_

_Just knowing you found me_

_Cause I start thinking about it, _

_I almost forgot what it was like_

_To know when love feels right_

Jack was looking down at his phone, the character in the game just lazily bouncing back and forth in place, waiting for the boy to tell him where to go, but he wasn't paying attention. He was too occupied with the girl next to him. He knew Kim probably thought he couldn't hear her, but he could; her voice was like an angel's singing to his ears. _'I never knew she could sing so well_' He thought as he continued to listen, unaware of her eyes on him._  
_

_Cause with you_

_I can let my hair down_

_I can say anything crazy_

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground_

_With nothing but a T-shirt on_

_I never felt so beautiful_

_Baby as I do now_

_Now that I'm with you_

_With you_

_Come and take me_

_Love you, save me_

_Like nobody else_

_Now I can be myself_

_With you_

_With you_

_I can let my hair down_

_I can say anything crazy_

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground_

_With nothing but a T-shirt on_

_I never felt so beautiful_

_Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)_

_Now that I'm with you_

Right when Kim finished, Jack looked up and caught her eye. Her heart started to race when he shot her a smile, and she smiled back, but when he went right back to his phone, her smile turned down in a frown. Another song started to play through the van's speakers, one that Jack knew this time. Kim's eyes widened to saucers when she heard him starting to sing along with it.

_You're amazing_

_I adore your every move_

_Infatuated, by every little thing you do_

_My heart's on fire and it's melting into you_

_You're amazing_

_I'm gonna be true_

_I'm gonna be true_

_I've been afraid to say it, say it_

_But I really truly feel it_

_There's no way I can ignore it_

_I've gotta say it today_

_Don't want you slipping away_

_I've gotta say it today_

_'Cause I really truly want it_

_There's no way I can ignore it_

_I've gotta say it today_

_Don't want you slipping away_

_Say It_

_Say It_

He glanced up at Kim and found her staring at him, dumbfounded. He smirked at her.

_You're so graceful_

_You've got me hanging lost for words_

_Intoxicated, can't get enough of what I heard_

_The search is over 'cause I can see myself with you_

_You are so graceful_

_It's gotta be you_

_It's gotta be you_

_I've been afraid to say it, say it_

_But I really truly feel it_

_There's no way I can ignore it_

_I've gotta say it today_

_Don't want you slipping away_

_I'm gonna let it go and say it_

_'Cause I really truly want it_

_There's no way I can ignore it_

_I'm gonna say it today_

_Don't want you slipping away_

_Say It_

_Say It_

_Didn't think that I would lose control_

_But you're speaking straight into my soul_

_I don't ever wanna let this go_

_That's why I'm gonna tell you now_

_And_

_Say it, say it, say it_

_'Cause I really truly feel it_

_There's no way I can ignore it_

_I've gotta say it today_

_Don't want you slipping away_

_I've been afraid to say it, say it_

_But I really truly feel it_

_There's no way I can ignore it_

_I've gotta say it today_

_Don't want you slipping away_

_I'm gonna let it go and say it_

_'Cause I really truly want it _

_There's no way I can ignore it_

_I'm gonna say it today_

_Don't want you slipping away_

_Say it_

_(It's gotta be you)_

_Say it_

_(It's gotta be you)_

_Say it_

_(It's gotta be you)_

_Say it_

The last two words were whispered, almost like he was trying to tell himself to say it. Say what had been on his mind ever since he met her. But another song cut him off. Jerry, who had woken up but five minutes ago, leaned back in his seat while Milton whispered something to him. Jerry nodded in understanding and passed what Milton had said to him over to Rudy, who also passed it on to Eddie. The familiar music started to chorus through the speakers and Kim and Jack looked away from each other.

Jack: _So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem, I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love _

Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy: _(love) _ Jack and Kim looked at them, surprised. Their friends just grinned back.

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Kim: _How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love _

Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy: _(love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothin 'bout love _

Jack and Kim:_ Come on, come on _

Jack:_ Turn a little faster_

Jack and Kim: Come_ on, come on _

Kim:_ The world will follow after_

Jack and Kim: _Come on, come on _

_Cause everybody's after love_

Kim: _So__ I said I'm a snowball runnin'_

_Runnin' down into the spring that's comin' all this love _

_Meltin' under blue skies _

_Beltin' out sunlight _

_Shimmerin' love _

Jack: _Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escapin' your love, ohh_

Jack and Kim: _These lines of lightnin'_

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

_Come on, Come on_

Kim: _Move a little closer _

Jack and Kim:_ Come on, Come on_

Jack: _I want to hear you whisper_

Jack and Kim: _Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on _

Jack: _Jump a little higher_

Jack and Kim: _Come on, come on_

Kim: _If you feel a little lighter_

Jack and Kim: _Come on, come on _

_We were once _

_Upon a time in love _Kim and Jack finally looked over at each other.

_We're accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love [x7]_

_Accidentally _

Jack and Kim:_I'm In Love_

Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy:_ You're in Love, _

Jack and Kim:_ I'm in Love _

Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy:_ You're in Love, _

Jack and Kim:_ I'm in Love_

Eddie, Milton, Jerry, Rudy:_ You're in Love,_

_Accidentally [x2]_

Jack and Kim: _Come on, come on_

Kim: _Spin a little tighter_

Jack and Kim: _Come on, come on _

Jack: _And the world's a little brighter_

Jack and Kim: _Come on, come on _

Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy: _Just admit it your in love already_

Kim and Jack stared at each other as the song came down to it's last words, their faces less than a foot apart as they unconsciously got closer to the other as the song progressed. Kim's voice went slightly higher as she sang along with Jack with perfect timing to the music: "...I'm in love"

The van went silent; everyone was holding their breath to see what was going to happen next. Suddenly, scarlet blushes blazed across both Jack and Kim's cheeks and they looked away from each other, much to everyone else's disappointment. Just then, the songs changed, and a grin appeared on Kim's face as some music filtered through the speakers, immediately lightening the atmosphere.

_Oh no.._ Was the last thought that ran through their heads before-

"THIS IS MAH JAM!" Kim exclaimed and then started dancing wildly in her seat. Jack soon joined her, seeing as his attempts to block her arms from hitting him kinda looked like some weird dance, and Jerry, being the music lover he is, couldn't help but bust a couple of moves in his seat as well. Eddie and Rudy looked at each other before shrugging and dancing along too, or as much as Rudy could without driving them into a tree.

Milton watched the two black belts and rolled his eyes, a smile slowly creeping up onto his lips. The whole singing incident seemingly forgotten. But he knew better.

_They'll figure it out eventually_ He thought before joining everyone else, dancing the rest of the trip away.

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed rushed or OOC :( **

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**

**P.S. Has anyone checked out the promo clip for the new episode "Karate Games"? I won't give anything away if you haven't, but I will say you NEED to watch it! :D **

**I seriously can't wait for that episode!**


End file.
